In a conventional art, an illumination device consists of one light source emitting part and one light guiding part or consists of multiple light source emitting parts and multiple light guiding parts corresponding to the multiple light source emitting parts one to one, and the light guiding parts are reflector cups.
The illumination device in the conventional art has shortcomings as follows: the illumination device with one light source emitting part may not meet some special market requirements, such as a requirement of hunting on a combination of green light and white light; and although the illumination device with multiple light source emitting parts and multiple reflector cups may meet a requirement on multiple light sources, but such a product is usually larger in size and inconvenient to carry because multiple reflector cups are required.